


A Limited Time Offer

by stopstealingmysweetrolls



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopstealingmysweetrolls/pseuds/stopstealingmysweetrolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons doesn’t know how to cuddle, and Grif sort of but not really helps him figure it out. Pure fluff, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Limited Time Offer

He had to think rationally. There must a totally logical and heterosexual reason why he and Grif were lying here together in Grif's bed, right? It's only for one night, what's the worst that can hap-

“Hey, Simmons?”

Fuck.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think it'd be weird if, I dunno, I put my arm over you or something?”

And there it was. The thing Dick Simmons had been both craving and dreading since they had confessed their 'feelings' for one another.

Simmons stuttered. “I... Um... No... I mean I guess it probably would... Not that I don't want to... Might be weird...”.

Grif sighed indignantly.

“Well, if you're going to be all weird about it, just forget it”.

And with that, he rolled over with his back facing Simmons and began fake snoring.

“Grif, wait! I want to, sure, it's just...”, he trailed off. 

Simmons knew that Grif would give him shit for months for what he was going to say next. 

“Just what, Simmons?”

Well, he'd come this far.

“I'm not too sure how, ok?”

Grif turned to face him.

“You what?”

“You heard me, jackass”, Simmons grumbled.

With his best shit eating grin, Grif shuffled onto his back, reaching up to extend his arm near where Simmons' head was resting and stared at him expectantly. Simmons returned his stare blankly, and Grif rolled his eyes.

“Well, I can't get any more obvious, so you're just going to have to figure the rest out for yourself, 'cause I'm not showing you”.

Simmons' eyes widened, aghast.

“But Grif!”

The yellow soldier let out an exaggerated yawn.

“Better figure it out soon Simmons, I'm getting sleepy and this is a limited time offer”.

Simmons' mind was blank. He'd wanted this for a very, very long time, and now that the opportunity had presented itself, he was at a complete loss. Why did he have to be so bad at this stuff, goddamit! 

He figured that moving closer was a good place to start, so he began inching his way closer to where Grif was waiting for him, but stopped abruptly when he heard a soft chuckle from the man beside him.

“What the fuck are you laughing at!?”

“Nothing, nothing! It's a start. I guess”.

Simmons let out an indignant huff and rolled forcefully over to position himself awkwardly with his head resting uncomfortably on Grif's shoulder. They were still for a few moments.

“Ohhhhhhhhh-kaaayyy?”

“What, Grif?”, Simmons replied, face flushing red.

“Well when people cud- I mean, when people do stuff like this, it doesn't involve one person extending their arm and someone resting heir head on it while the rest of their body is entirely rigid. Just saying.”

Simmons' face turned an even brighter shade of red.

“I figured that, asshole”, he hissed. “I'm still just coming to terms with... all of this”.

Grif sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes.

“C'mere, you idiot”.

Before Simmons could comprehend what was happening, Grif had grabbed the maroon soldiers arm and draped it over his stomach, then used his own arm to bring him in closer so that Simmons' head was now resting comfortably on his chest.

“See? Much better”, Grif declared.

They stayed like that for a long time, just appreciating the closeness. After a while, however, Simmons became increasingly aware of of his arm that was draped limply over Grif's body. He didn't want to move it, but it just didn't feel... right. Grif, as it turned out, felt the same.

“This feels weird somehow.”, the yellow soldier mused, “Not bad weird, just... weird.”

Simmons wriggled awkwardly. 

“Yeah, something does feel off”.

An awkward silence followed.

“Roll over, Simmons”.

“I... What?!”

“You heard me, jackass. Just roll over onto your side again”.

Simmons did as he was told, feeling a slight pang of unease as his back faced Grif. He half yelped, half gasped as he felt Grif snuggle up against his back, snaking his arm over Simmons' waist, gripping him tightly. Neither of them moved. It wasn't long before Simmons decided that this was definitely better than their previous arrangement. The brief silence was broken by the sound of a low chuckle from Grif.

“I fucking knew it. God Simmons, you're so goddamn predictable”.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means, Simmons, that I totally knew you were a sub-”, Grif paused momentarily, “I mean, I totally knew you were a little spoon”. He laughed again. “Nerd”

Simmons opened his mouth to protest, but quick as a whip Grif shot his hand up to cover his mouth, stopping him from attempting any kind of feeble argument.

“Save it”, he said with a yawn, “I wasn't joking when I said I was tired, and now that we're both FINALLY comfortable, I'd like to get some sleep”.

Before Simmons could mutter an agreement, Grif's arm was once again wrapped tightly around his waist, and was lightly snoring soon after. Simmons sighed. How Grif could fall asleep so quickly was a mystery too him. The yellow soldier was right though; their new arrangement was extremely comfortable. Simmons let out a yawn, gently entwined a few of his fingers into Grif's and fell into the most peaceful and contented sleep he'd had in years.


End file.
